kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Per Anhalter durch die Exodar
Vorwort Arkenon poros! Wie schon im Titel steht handelt es sich hier um einen Wegweiser für Draeneirollenspieler (speziell Anfänger und unsichere) von jung bis alt. Der Guide selbst basiert größtenteils auf die Meinungen mehrerer Mitglieder der Community des Kults der Verdammten zum Thema Draenei. Zum einen enstand dieses bescheidene Stück Text dadurch, dass mir zu der Zeit kein sinnvoller Guide (für Draenei) für/von die/der deutsche/n Community auffiel, zum anderen dadurch, dass Guides oft von einer Person bearbeitet werden, was auch hier der Fall ist - nur sind die Quellen nicht einzig und allein Internetseiten, sondern finden sich unter den Quellen auch Rollenspieler, die ihre Erfahrung mit anderen teilen möchten. Etwas zusätzliches, das ich mit diesem... man nenne es, wie man will, noch machen wollte, ist eine Atmosphäre herzustellen, bei der sich der/die Leser/in angesprochen fühlt. Ich wollte, dass dieses Werk hier gleichzeitig einen Guide, eine Lehrstunde und eine Geschichtenerzählung darstellt, und ich hoffe, dass mir das gelungen ist. Bitte beachtet zusätzlich, dass dieses Werk nicht als Quelle zu referenzieren ist, da es lediglich als Starthilfe für Draenei-Anfänger dient. (Deswegen wird oft nur das allgemeinste angesprochen. Damit will ich erreichen, dass die Vertiefungen mit der Charakterentwicklung kommen.) Mit diesen Worten möchte ich euch bitten alles zu vergessen, was ihr über Draenei gelesen habt, und alles was über diesem Paragraphen steht. Ich bitte euch keinesfalls darum, eure Gedanken zu löschen, das wäre absurd. Ich bitte euch lediglich, eure Gedanken während dem lesen der nächsten Kapitel zu isolieren und allein auf das geschriebene zu konzentrieren. Sobald ihr aufgehört habt zu lesen, dürft ihr alles noch einmal analysieren, was ihr bisher gelesen habt, und es mit dem vergleichen, was ihr bisher über Draenei gelesen habt. Daraufhin dürft ihr eure Meinung äußern, sofern ihr dieses Bedürfnis habt. Mit etwas Glück und Konstruktivität verbessert sich dieses Werk sogar noch! Und nun, viel Spaß beim lesen! -Kyyros und sein Alter-Ego Ich, Draenei? Du bist also zu mir gekommen, um mehr über dich zu erfahren, über die deinen sowie meinen Brüder und Schwestern? Gut, gut... Sei es so. Ich werde dir alles erklären, aber bevor wir dazu kommen will ich dir etwas über deine Beschaffenheit bekanntgeben. Dinge, die du vielleicht, oder vielleicht auch nicht, schon in Erwägung gezogen hast. Wir Draenei haben Wurzeln, die weit in die Vergangenheit reichen. Weitaus mehr als 25 000 Jahre meinen jene, die zählen. Aber wer will schon die Jahre zählen? Unsere Erfahrung ist es doch, die uns bildet, nicht unser Alter. Zu der Zeit führten wir auf jeden Fall noch ein ruhiges Leben auf unserer damaligen Welt, die wir Argus nannten. Unsere alte Heimat... Unsere Städte waren groß. Voller Wunder, Magie. Wenn man Nachts vom Kaarinos - dem höchsten Gebirge auf unserer Heimatwelt - hinabblickte, sah man die Lichter von Städten aus jeder Richtung. Sogar die Flüsse glitzerten in der Nacht. Es war wie ein Spiegelbild des Himmels auf unserer Heimatwelt. Ich weiß nicht ob man so etwas mit Dingen vergleichen kann, die wir in letzter Zeit sahen. Wenn ich mir die Beschreibung unserer Städte auf Argus vorstelle, würde ich die Stadt Shattrath als ein Dorf bezeichnen, wäre ein Naaru nicht anwesend. Meine Großväter bezeichneten dies als die schönste Zeit unserer Geschichte, aber direkt kann ich es nicht beurteilen. Auf jeden Fall passierte vor 25 000 Jahren das, was uns diesen Namen gab - Draenei. Dämonen suchten uns auf. Sie sahen in uns etwas, das wir zu der Zeit viele Jahrtausende, wenn nicht Äonen, nie zum Vorschein brachten. (Aber wer zählt schon die Zeit? Wir hatten es zu der Zeit noch nicht allzu oft eilig.) Sie sahen abgesehen von unserer überall präsenten Magie ein Potenzial für Krieger. Für Eroberer. Für taktische Anführer. Altes Wissen, welches wir zu der Zeit lange nicht anwenden mussten, oder zumeist nur selten - wir wollen Geschichte ja nicht leugnen. Was brächte uns das? Auf jeden Fall wurde uns viel angeboten. Hohe Positionen, viel Ernährung, Schutz für unsere Jünger, was auch immer das uns zu dieser Zeit brächte, und sogar Macht, die weit über unsere Vorstellungskraft reicht. Als einer meiner Großväter davon hörte, ging er dem nach. Er war nicht dumm. Jedes Angebot verlangt eine Gegenleistung, oder liege ich etwa falsch? Ich, jedenfalls, vertraue diesen uralten Weisheiten. Mit Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass er recht hatte. Nur, dass die Wahrheit umso mehr schmerzte, als mehr und mehr unserer Brüder und Schwestern der Legion beitraten. Schließlich besteht die Brennende Legion nicht aus Lügnern. Nein, sie sind auch nicht dumm. Sie sprechen wahrhaftiges, und schaffen es trotzdem die schlechten Seiten der Legion zu verdecken, oder sie gar als gute Seiten darzustellen. Lügen sind dagegen Schall und Rauch, aber dazu erzähle ich euch später mehr. Jedenfalls... boten uns die Naaru ihr Hilfe an. Es hieß, sie würden uns helfen, würden wir unser Vertrauen nur in das Heilige Licht legen, und schwören, der Armee des Lichts beizutreten, sollte die Zeit reif sein. Wir schworen. Nachdem die Naaru uns mit einem riesigen aus den Wolken erscheinenden Schiff retteten, reisten wir von Welt zu Welt, auf der Flucht vor der Legion. Aber der Frieden, den wir vor der Legion hatten, die Ruhepausen, dauerten nur Dekaden oder Jahrhunderte. Nicht viele werden gezählt haben, wie viele Welten wir betreten haben, nur um sie wieder verlassen zu müssen. Als wir schließlich auf einer Welt landeten, wo wir scheints Ruhe hatten, siedelten wir uns nach einer ungemütlichen Bruchlandung auf unserer neuen Heimat an. Wir errichteten Siedlungen, die schnell heranwuchsen. Siedlungen wie Telredor, Halaa, das berühmte unsichtbare Dorf Telmor, den Tempel Sha'naar, Farahlon, und Shattrath. Wir hatten sogar Zeit Auchindoun zu bauen, eine Stadt für unsere Toten. Und den Tempel von Karabor - ein wahres Prachtwerk für die derzeitig frühen Verhältnisse. Wir nannten diese neue Heimat Draenor, da dies unsere endgültige Heimat zu sein schien. Wie du siehst, lagen wir falsch, aber wer kann schon die Zukunft vorraussagen? Auch die Bronzenen Drachen, von denen wir hören, können das nicht. Schließlich ist der Strom der Zeit komplex. Nicht einmal unsere ältesten Magier können dir vorraussagen, was aus dir wird, ohne dass du die Zukunft aller Welten durch eine Tat, stammend vom Mitwissen deiner Zukunft, veränderst. Vielleicht blickten ja einige in die Zukunft und verschlimmerten unsere Situation? Vielleicht haben die Orks was damit zu tun? Oder diese merkwürdigen Arakkoa, mit denen wir vor dem Krieg mit den Orks wenig Kontakt hatten? Jedenfalls ist das belanglos. Was bringt es, andere zu beschuldigen, von denen wir nicht einmal etwas wissen? Was von Belang ist, ist die bedauernswerte Unterbrechung unserer Zeit des Friedens, und des erneuten Zusammenlebens mit anderen Kulturen. Die Orcs brachen plötzlich in den Krieg auf. Ein Feldzug gegen uns, und alles was sich ihnen in den Weg stellt. Ich sah mit eigenen Augen, wie viele unserer Brüder und Schwestern ausgelöscht wurden. Ich will es nicht beschreiben. Du wirst erkennen wieso, sobald du es siehst, darüber liest, oder davon hörst. Aber jede Münze hat zwei Seiten. Wir lernten die Praxis des wahren Kampfes besser kennen. Vor allem wir, die wir keine Zeit oder keinen Bedarf hatten uns mit der Lehre der Magie zu beschäftigen. Wir mussten uns, einschließlich der Magiebegabten, der Lehre des Krieges widmen wie noch nie zuvor. Von dieser lernten wir durch Orcs, Oger, und sogar Arakkoa. Wir lernten auch vergessenes Wissen. Wir lernten unsere Körper besser einzusetzen, da wir zuvor nur gegen unseresgleichen der Übung wegen kämpften. Mit den Tentakeln lernten wir den Wind besser zu spüren, da viele Jahre kein Bedarf dazu war. Unser Geruchsinn half in Zusammenarbeit mit den Tentakeln uns zu orientierten. Unsere Augen leiteten uns durch die fernen und nahen Details. Unsere Ohren vernahmen Geräusche und Richtungen. Durch Praxis lernten wir auch uns besser mit Hilfe unserer Ruten zu wehren. Sie waren wie eine zusätzliche Gliedmaße, der wir uns bedienten, sofern das angeborene Bisschen Magie des Lichts nicht reichte. Wir lernten besser in Gruppen und Formationen zu kämpfen, da wir früher nur unsere eigenen Taktiken analysieren konnten. Wir lernten uns gegenseitig so zu vertrauen, wie wir es seit langem nicht taten. Dazu will ich sagen, dass wir uns sehr gut vertrauten. Wir lügten uns nicht an. Wir machen uns nichts vor, wie ich es desöfteren bei den Völkern dieser Welt sehe. Wozu auch? Wenn es uns schlecht geht, helfen wir uns einfach. Danach geht es uns wieder besser. Auch wenn wir erblindet sind und trotz Hilfe blind bleiben. Wir wissen, dass wir uns gegenseitig helfen können. Das allein ist eine Hilfe. Das allein reicht, damit es uns besser geht. So gut es uns aber ging, trotz des Krieges, trotz all der Trauer - sogar ich trauere noch heute um meine Eltern und Geschwister - sahen wir, als die Orcs lange weg oder abgelenkt waren, unsere Chance. Unser Truppführer meinte, wir hätten ein halbes Dutzend unserer Brüder und Schwester mit einigen Magiern in den Nethersturm geschickt. Ob er die Wahrheit sagte, oder er uns nur damit ermutigen wollte als wir einen entscheidenden Angriff starten wollten, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass viele Gruppen in vielen versteckten Lagern der Zangarmarschen - nicht einmal ich erinnere mich, wo wir warteten - sich in Begleitung von Magiern sammelten, um uns schließlich zu einem Überraschungsangriff zu führen. Wir warteten einige Tage, bis wir schließlich mitten in der Nacht geweckt wurden. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor wir uns von Magie umhüllt auf einem Prachtwerk ähnlich Oshu'guns fanden, um uns einige solche Schiffe anzueignen, damit wir von dem Wrack, das wir noch Draenor nennen, fliehen konnten. Obwohl der Plan sicher war, und wir sicher waren, solange wir die Magier unserer Gruppe beschützten, ging jedoch vieles schief. Die Blutelfen sind nämlich taktisch genauso begabt wie wir, und dadurch verlor ein Teil unserer Gruppen ihre zugeteilten Magier und somit die Möglichkeit sich mit uns von Schiff zu Schiff zu bewegen, außer sie brachen durch die Reihen der Blutelfen die zwischen uns und ihnen standen. Wir waren schließlich gezwungen uns auf die Exodar zu konzentrieren. Während die Gruppen mit Velens und O'ros' Unterstützung die Exodar sicherten, war ich einer dieser, deren Aufgabe es war mit meinem Trupp von Überlebenden den flüchtenden Rest zu schützen, den die Magier sicher zur Exodar eskortierten, während sich die Hauptgruppe zum Zentrum durchkämpfte. Die Exodar war damals viel größer, musst du wissen, als sie es nun ist. Sie bestand aus mindestens drei inneren Plattformen - ich weiß es selber nicht so genau. Jedenfalls wurden nach uns die Kinder und andere, die nicht kämpfen konnten oder wollten von Yhareev und anderen Magiern in die Exodar geschickt, nur eine Ebene über dem Geschehen der Schlacht selbst. Die Schlacht dauerte die ganze Reise lang an, und fuhr sogar nach unserer Ankunft auf dieser Welt fort. Als die Exodar schließlich auf diese Welt stürzte mussten wir uns damit abfinden, dass wir derartige Fluchtmöglichkeiten auf dieser Welt nicht mehr finden würden. Wir wussten auch nicht, wie wir die Exodar reparieren sollten, also bauten sie unsere Ingenieure in eine Stadt um - die äußeren Bruchteile verwendeten wir, um Dörfer zu errichten während wir uns noch gegenseitig suchten. Einige von uns machten sich schon Gedanken was geschehe, wenn die Legion hier ankäme, auch wenn die meisten von uns auf den neuen Inseln damit beschäftigt waren all das Unheil wiedergutzumachen, das wir und andere die uns unauffällig gefolgt sind angerichtet haben. Wir erlangten jedoch Hoffnung, als wir mehr über diese Welt lernten. Wir lernten, was die Völker alle vereint durchgestanden haben, und wir selbst sind nun ein Teil einer solchen Allianz an Völkern. Die Schlacht um den Sonnenbrunnen hat unsere Hoffnung auch gestärkt. Wir schickten an dem Tag nämlich die Legion zurück, genauso wie es diese jungen Völker vor uns taten. Sie sind einfach beeindruckend, ohne Magie groß anzuwenden. Wir beeindruckten uns selber, ohne viel Magie anzuwenden. Die letzten Jahre waren nicht nur welche, in denen wir lernten unsere Fertigkeiten besser anzuwenden, sondern auch Jahre auf die wir trotz Trauer zurückblicken können, um uns zu erinnern, wie kostbar die kleinen Dinge im Leben doch sind, wie beeindruckend doch eine Blume sein kann, ohne sie durch Magie verschönert zu haben. Vielleicht haben solche Gedanken einige unserer Brüder und Schwestern zum Schamanismus gebracht? Ich bin mir sicher, jene können es dir besser erklären. Die Armee des Lichts Wie ich dir bereits erzählte, leisteten wir einen Schwur, dass alle Draenei sich der Armee des Lichts anschließen würden, sollte ihre Zeit kommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob man die Nähe dieses Zeitpunkts bereits deuten könnte, aber zumindest weiß ich, dass seit einigen Jahren ein neues Zeitalter einbrach: Ein Zeitalter, in dem wir nicht mehr fliehen werden. Ein Zeitalter, in dem wir standhaft sein werden. Seit wir diesen Schwur ablegten, lehrten, lernten, übten und trainierten wir so eifrig wie nur möglich. Wir übten uns in dem, was wir am besten konnten, unser Lerneifer angetrieben durch unseren neu aufgeflammten Glauben an das Heilige Licht, und dass wir eines Tages die Legion, die uns aus unserer Heimat - Argus - trieb, mit erhobenem Haupt siegend konfrontieren würden. Dabei ist nicht zu vergessen, dass wir trotz des Hasses, den wir Man'ari gegenüber verspüren, uns an das Heilige Licht und seine Philosophie zu halten haben. Wir sind nicht besser als die Legion, wenn wir gegen die Legion wie die Legion kämpfen. Ein Feuer löschte schließlich nie ein Feuer. Welche deiner Gaben du auch weiter bilden wirst, vergiss nie auf das Licht - denn eines Tages werden wir der Armee des Lichts beitreten, und sollte dieser Kampf kommen, wird das zugleich eine Prüfung unseres Glaubens und unserer selbst. Bereite dich also möglichst auf diesen Tag vor. Magie - mein Freund und Helfer Wenn du dich erinnerst, sagte ich vorhin etwas von Magie. Ich selber bin der Magie nicht so mächtig, wie es andere sind und waren, dennoch vermag ich dir lehrreiches darüber zu erzählen. Während unseres Aufenthalts auf dieser neuen Welt, las ich viele Bücher. Wie manch anderer von uns war ich neugierig, und bin es immernoch. Auch wenn ich nicht so viel durchstand wie manch anderer, reicht das, was ich bereits erlebt habe, jedoch um festzustellen wie die Völker doch auf der einen Seite erstaunliche Fortschritte in so kurzer Zeit leisteten, und auf der anderen Seite so verantwortungslos waren, wie man nur sein konnte. Verantwortung könnte man als Stichwort für dieses Thema bezeichnen, denn Magie ist Macht - Macht ist Verantwortung. Diese Weisheit gilt für alle Seiten des Lebens. Ein gutes Beispiel ist der Kontrast zwischen uns, als der Name Eredar noch eine Bedeutung hatte, und den sogenannten Hochgeborenen dieser Welt. Die Hochgeborenen fanden eine große Quelle der Magie, die sie anzapfen konnten, durch die sie der Magie mächtig wurden. Die Quelle war für sie etwas neues - ein Mittel, das sie erst entdeckt haben. Sie sahen das Potenzial darin, was an sich nicht schlecht war. Auch unsere Vorfahren, heißt es, waren eifrig, neugierig, und wollten mehr über die Magie wissen, die sie zu der Zeit entdeckten. Jedoch gab es welche unter den Hochgeborenen, die Träume hatten, und ein besonderes Wesen unter ihnen hatte vor, sie zu verwirklichen. An sich ist es doch eine schöne Vorstellung. Wir alle haben Träume, nicht? Wir alle wollen sie verwirklichen, und wenn dies Geschieht, freuen wir uns darüber, unabhängig davon, was wir bereits erfahren haben. Auch wir schufen mittels verschiedener Mittel unsere Träume, damals auf Argus. Doch gibt es einen Unterschied, ob der Ingenieur seine Behausung mit Hilfe eines Zweihandhammers, oder mit Hilfe eines kleinen Hammers formt und verfeinert. Je größer das Instrument für die Erschaffung, desto größer ist die Verantwortung. Die magische Quelle der Hochgeborenen war ein solches Instrument. Übermütig wollte die Königin der Hochgeborenen selbst den ihrer Ansicht nach unangemessenen Teil wie den Staub von einem alten Buch fegen. Dabei verwendete jene ein riesiges Mittel, welches viele Anfangs anzweifeln würden, und später wenige weiter anzweifeln würden. Ich rede von jenen, die durch Wahrheiten andere Wahrheiten verdecken, bei denen ein Lebewesen zurückschrecken würde. Wenn du dich erinnerst, wirst du erkennen, dass es sich um unseren ewigen Feind handelt. Jedoch war dieser nicht an den Hochgeborenen interessiert, da sie - sagen wir "nur" - das eigentliche Interesse, den Brunnen der Ewigkeit, nutzten. Interessanterweise stellte ich bei der Entdeckung dieser alten Geschichte fest, wie ähnlich es doch Draenor, unserer letzten Heimat, ging. Sowie die viele Magie, die die Orcs anwandten, Draenor schlussendlich auseinanderbrach, so brach das, was als Zerstörung des Sonnenbrunnens bezeichnet wird, nicht nur die Landmassen auseinander, die eins vereint waren, sondern kreierte noch einen riesigen Strudel zwischen diesen heute als Kontinenten bezeichneten Landmassen. Sowohl die Geschichte der Verantwortungslosigkeit der Orcs, als auch die Geschichte der Verantwortungslosigkeit der Hochgeborenen erzählen uns über die Konsequenzen unserer Taten, und es handelte sich bei beiden Taten um ein Mittel, welches in einer großen Menge verwendet wurde - Magie. Doch erzählte ich dir noch nichts zu diesem Thema über Argus. Ich sprach bereits davon, was die Legion zu den Hochgeborenen brachte, als auch von dem, was die Legion zu unserer Heimat führte. Ich kenne zwar nicht das Ausmaß der Magie des Brunnens der Ewigkeit, noch kann ich dir etwas über das Ausmaß der Magie unserer Vorfahren berichten - aber es steht fest, dass es sich in beiden Fällen um riesige Massen an Magiequellen oder einer riesigen Magiequelle handelte. Aufgrunddessen kann ich mir vorstellen, dass unsere Magier mächtig waren, und dass unsere Kultur unseren Magiern ein großes Maß an Verantwortung beibrachten. Wie sonst wären wir aufgefallen? Wie sonst würden einige unserer Brüder und Schwestern ein von unseren Schleifern geschliffenes Juwel einem Bruchteil von Argus gleichstellen? Merke dir noch eins. Sich der Verantwortung, die ein Magier trägt, und den Konsequenzen seiner Taten bewusst zu sein reicht noch lange nicht um höhere Magie mit gutem Gewissen anwenden zu können. Wie ich bereits sagte, bin ich sehr wissbegierig. Über Magie habe ich mich auch informiert, da sie seit vielen Lebenszeiten schon einen Teil unserer Kultur bildete. Ich habe dir bereits erzählt, dass Magie ein mächtiges Mittel ist. Kommt Macht, kommt Verantwortung, wenn du dich erinnerst. Mächtige Mittel führen zu leicht zu viel Stolz und Übermut, sei dir dessen immer bewusst. Stolz ist an sich nichts schlechtes, doch sollte man wissen, wie man mit Stolz umzugehen hat. Auch als Wesen des Heiligen Lichts trägst du ein gewisses Maß an Stolz in dir - doch sollst du nie vergessen, dass nicht nur du lebst. Deine Umgebung ist genauso lebendig wie du. Deine Taten färben sozusagen auf diese Leben ab. Jede deiner Bewegungen beeinflusst sie. Jedes Unheil, welches du anrichtest, unabhängig vom Mittel, ist deine Verantwortung, die du zu tragen hast. Lasse dich von deinem Stolz nicht zu Übermut verleiten; erkenne, dass nicht nur du Stolz hast, und erkenne, dass dein Stolz aus deinen Taten besteht. Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu verstehen, aber es ist auch genauso schwer es in Worte zu fassen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du in deinem Leben erkennen wirst, was ich meine. Magie ist nicht nur mächtig, sie ist auch prachtvoll. Viele Prachten unserer Kultur zeigen wir entweder durch Handwerk, oder durch Magie. Es gibt Magie, die man als hässlich bezeichnen kann, ja. Aber wenn man sieht, wie Magie gewirkt wird, wenn man sie selber wirkt - ist es ein schönes Gefühl. Schöne Gefühle verleiten uns dennoch dazu, sie zu wiederholen. Auch wenn die Magie sich nicht schön anfühlt, ist sie ein nützliches Werkzeug. Nützliches Werkzeug wird immer wieder gerne dort verwendet, wo man es anwenden kann. Was ich damit anspreche ist die verantwortungslose Anwendung von Magie. Du erinnerst dich an das Beispiel, welches von der Königin der Hochgeborenen handelt? Sie verwendete nützliches Werkzeug dort, wo es nutzte - wo es weniger Mühe erforderte, als auf anderem Wege. Sei dir immer bewusst - Magie lässt sich überall anwenden. Aber bevor du sie anwendest, stelle dir doch die Fragen: Muss ich hier Magie anwenden? Habe ich keine andere Wahl? Was passiert mit den Leben meiner Umgebung, sobald ich Magie anwende? Nützt es anderen, oder nur mir? Schlussendlich, sei dir der Gedanken bewusst, die ich dir mit diesem Gespräch gezeigt habe. Auf die Leben anderer Rücksicht nehmen heißt auch, sich der faulen Früchte eines Baumes bewusst zu sein. Es gibt Wesen, wie die der Brennenden Legion - jene dürsten nur nach Magie. Und sobald du aufgefordert wirst Magie zu nutzen, stelle dir dieselben Fragen, die ich dir genannt habe, oder ähnliche. Denke dabei immer, dass Magie, die nur einem Einzelnen nützt, jenen Einzelnen von seinem ursprünglichen Weg abbringt. Dem Weg des Lichts. Magie ist ein beeindruckendes Thema, Kind des Lichts. Nimm dir ruhig die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, wovon du soeben erfahren hast, bevor du mich weitererzählen lässt. Denn Magie war schon seit langer Zeit etwas natürliches in unserem Leben. Du bist ihr seit deiner Geburt mächtig, doch beherrschst du sie nur seit kurzem - und es ist egal ob es niedere oder höhere Magie ist, die du anwendest. Was wichtig ist, ist die Verantwortung, die du mit ihr trägst. Naaru - mehr als eine Erscheinung des Lichts Ich bin zu jung, mich zu erinnern. Es begann als unser stolzes Volk noch auf der Welt Argus hauste, zur selben Zeit, als Sargeras zu unserem Volk gesprochen hatte, und den Großteil unseres Triumvirats für sich gewann. Zu der Zeit wanderten unzählige unseres Volkes - ein kleiner Teil von weitaus größerem Ausmaß als die Menge jener Draenei, die du heutzutage jemals zählen könntest - unter Führung mehrer überzeugter Magiegelehrter auf den Kaarinos. Dort wurde unserem Volk die einzige Möglichkeit zum Überleben offenbart. Die Möglichkeit offenbarte sich in Form eines Exils unter der Führung von Wesen, deren Reinheit schwer beschrieben werden kann - den Naaru. Diese Wesen offenbarten sich unserem Propheten, Velen, und halfen uns wenige Tage darauf der Legion direkt unter ihrer Nase - wie die Wesen dieser Welt sagen - zu entwischen. Diese Zeit ist die Wurzel und der Usprung unseres Glaubens an das Heilige Licht. Während den Reisen von Welt zu Welt, und der Flucht vor der Legion, brachten die Naaru uns bei, wie wir jene Fähigkeiten zu gebrauchen haben. Durch unser Talent, Magie von Geburt an anzuwenden, und unserer tief verwurzelten Einstellung, waren wir nach wenigen Jahren in der Lage, das Heilige Licht selbst von unseren jungen Jahren an anzuwenden. Durch sorgfältige Erziehung unserer Jünger geschah dies. Bevor ich dir jedoch mehr davon erzähle, lasse ich dich zunächst von den Naaru wissen. Die Naaru sind einzigartige Wesen, die scheinbar nur aus Licht und Kristallen bestehen, deren Material mir ein Rätsel ist; das Material ist aber nicht von Belang. Diese Kristalle halten sich in der Nähe eines Zentrums auf, welches einige als "Herz" bezeichnen - ob es nun eins ist, oder wie man jenes Wort interpretieren soll, damit wollen wir uns gar nicht erst belasten, schließlich ist es nicht unsere Aufgabe solche Dinge zu erforschen. Sie verkörpern die Essenz des Heiligen Lichts. Diese scheint ähnlich wie unser Blut zu funktionieren: Wenn sie dem Tode nahe sind, wurde mir erklärt, verändert sich ihr Zustand in einen Zustand der Leere. Während sie in diesem Zustand sind, ziehen sie von alleine Lebensenergie an, um die verlorene Energie wieder aufzufüllen. Sie ernähren sich quasi - dies scheint aber nicht mit Absicht zu geschehen, sondern durch ihre Beschaffung selbst. Dieser Zustand ist auch der einzige, in dem sie wohl sterben können, wenn ich es recht interpretiere. Sobald sie sterben, hinterlassen sie nichts als einen winzigkleinen Teil von sich selbst - aufgrund der Wiederherstellung des sogenannten Sonnenbrunnens der Insel Namens Quel'danas, der, wie ich hörte, so geschah, jene Wiederherstellung mit Hilfe eines solchen Überbleibsels. Dies führt mich zur Annahme, dass die Essenz eines Naaru auch nach dem Tod in jenem Überbleibsel bestehen bleibt. Solche Überlegung führt jedoch zu endlosen Thesen. Ich nehme an, du hast nun verstanden, was genau ein Naaru ist. Nun, ich erwähnte vorhin, dass unser Volk von Kindheit an vom Heiligen Licht derart gesegnet ist, dass es von jener Zeit an angewendet werden kann. Jedoch habe ich verschwiegen wie, und warum das so ist. Ich nannte die Erziehung als Grund: Nachdem ein Kind erkennt, dass es in die Außenwelt angekommen ist, wird das junge Wesen danach streben, Dinge zu wissen. Es wird natürlich keine Bücher lesen können, denn um sich Wissen anzueignen, muss man sich Wissen über das Mittel, durch welches man sich jenes Wissen aneignen kann, erlernen. Es ist nicht so kompliziert, wie ich es dir soeben dargestellt habe. Mal angenommen du wolltest von einem Buch lernen - dazu musst lesen können. Um lesen zu können wirst du lernen müssen, gewisse Zeichen zu erkennen, die wir als "Schrift" bezeichnen. Um sich fortbewegen zu können, muss man erlernen, wie sich andere deiner Art fortbewegen. Um mit sich mit anderen verständlich unterhalten zu können, wird man lernen müssen, wie welche Töne zusammengesetzt welche Tonfolgen bilden, die wir "Worte" nennen. Dies geschieht durch Mittel, über welche ein Kind schon früh genug verfügt: Sinne. Demnach sind die eigentlichen Mittel unseres lernens Mittel, welche wir in zwei Gruppen unterteilen können: Sinne und Erfahrung. Und die Erfahrung als Kind ist es, die unseren Glauben an das Licht dermaßen verwurzelt, dass wir jederzeit in der Lage sind es zu verwenden, sofern wir uns nicht von unserer Erfahrung abwenden. Insofern ist es wichtig, dass jedes Mitglied unseres Volkes, sobald ein gewisses Alter erreicht ist, weiß, wieso wir unsere Kinder so zu erziehen haben. Während des Reisens eines guten Freunds meinerseits, stieß jener auf Großanachoret Almonen. Er hörte seine an die Jünglinge der Stadt Shattrath gerichteten Worte an, wie er sie vom Naaru A'dal erhalten überlieferte. Als er mir davon berichtete, erinnerte ich mich, wie mir solches auf Draenor erklärt wurde, kurz bevor der Krieg gegen die Orcs ausbrach. Du musst wissen - das Licht existiert nicht nur in uns Draenei. Das Heilige Licht befindet sich in jedem Wesen von Geburt an. Es ist mehr ein Hüter, ein Wegweiser, als eine Macht. Die Magie des Lichts ist mächtig, ja - dennoch unterscheidet sie sich von der Magie, mit der wir seit langer Zeit vor der Flucht vor der Brennenden Legion vertraut waren. Die Magie des Heiligen Lichts ist vom Inneren eines Wesens abhängig. Vom Verhalten und seiner Denkweise. Wenn es dem Licht - bewusst oder unbewusst - folgt, so festigt sich jenes Band, welches das Wesen mit dem Licht verbindet, und jenes Wesen damit mit den Lebewesen aller Welten verbindet. Macht das Wesen das Gegenteil davon, so verweichlicht, lockert oder reißt das Band und wird geschwächt. Wie ich dir vorhin erklärt habe ist Macht Verantwortung. Das Heilige Licht könnte man als innere Macht ansehen. Und unsere Verantwortung ist damit verbunden, uns um das Wohl alles Lebens zu kümmern - denn unser Leben ist mit dem Leben jener verbunden. Diese Lebensweise ist eine gute Übung, Magie verantwortlich zu nutzen. Bevor wir die Lehre des Lichts als zusammengefasst ansehen können, gibt es noch etwas, das es zu wissen gibt. Hilfe ist etwas schönes. Wenn man hilft, fühlt man sich besser, als wenn man es nicht tut. Jedoch hat man auch Rücksicht auf die Gegenseite zu nehmen. Ein Beispiel: Ich sprach schon mehrmals von Stolz. Stolz, sagt man, ist, wenn du gegenüber etwas, mit dem du dich in irgendeiner Weise verbunden fühlst, Hochachtung und Zufriedenheit empfindest. Jedes Wesen empfindet Stolz. Verletzt du diesen Stolz durch überflüssige Hilfe, so gefährdest du das Wesen nur, anstatt ihm zu helfen. Die Menschen haben dies auf eine beeindruckende Art zusammengefasst. Zum Licht führen drei Tugenden: Die erste Tugend nennt sich Respekt. Sie besagt, dass du dem nicht zu schaden hast, welches du schätzen würdest, wäre es eng mit dir verbunden. Die zweite nennt sich Geduld. Geduld besagt, dass alles seine Zeit braucht. Auch unser Volk brauchte seine Zeit, um das Heilige Licht anzuerkennen. Die dritte und letzte Tugend wird als Mitgefühl bezeichnet. Andere Wesen haben mehr davon, wenn deine Tat auch ihnen hilft. Trage dies, was du gelernt hast, stets mit dir, und wende jenes Wissen so häufig wie deine Sinne an. Tu dies mit Geduld, und du wirst deinen Weg zum Licht finden. weiter zu Teil 2 Kategorie: Guides